The project is an investigation into the effect of electroconvulsive seizure on the pathway of serine synthesis and utilization in an animal model (rat). New analytic methods are being developed and other procedures are being developed and other procedures are being adapted to study the cumulative effect of repeated seizures (status epilepticus) on the intermediates of and closely related to the pathways of one-carbon metabolism in rapidly frozen brain.